


She’s So Cold

by AngryBuffalo71



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MekaMechanic, One-Shot, mekanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBuffalo71/pseuds/AngryBuffalo71
Summary: Hana is cold-natured, Brigitte tries to help.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Hana Song was not warm-natured. 

She sat curled up against her MEKA, still running, hoping the exhaust from the reactor would warm her up. Her bodysuit was supposed to be insulated from the cold, given temperatures in Korea could get very low during the winter.

However, the designer of the suit failed to account for Hana, known better to the world as D.Va, being five foot five inches and stationed at Overwatch’s Ecopoint Antarctica. She had never been more envious of her friend and colleague Mei’s large parka which she seemingly was able to wear in any environment.

She had been tasked with a small group of Overwatch heroes with checking out the Ecopoint and studying whether or not it could be a separate base of operations from Watchpoint Gibraltar, as well as to retrieve technology Mei and her team had worked on during their time at this facility. They were supposed to give feedback to Winston upon return as for whether or not it was useable as a base of operations. 

_ Well, I think that it’s charming in a “freeze your toes off” kind of way. I could definitely see myself coming back here- If the rest of the world somehow turns into a desert wasteland and I’d like to vacation.  _

Yeah, Hana had some feedback for the scientist.

She was waiting outside the hangar for the rest of the team to load up the rest of Mei’s equipment into their new transport shuttle. Her team included heavy hitters like Pharah, Reinhardt, and his squire, Brigitte Lindholm; so they handily moved the equipment at Mei’s instruction on their own, leaving Hana feeling totally useless. 

As each team member passed by her, going in and out of the facility, she would give them a small forced smile. Pharah looked smiling back at Hana with a clear sympathy for the young girl in her eyes, understanding her frustration at the cold, but apparently her metal suit kept the heat in well enough. 

_ Must be nice.  _

Hana’s MEKA did not provide any sort of heat on the inside, especially with the large gap under the open glass dome covering the cockpit where D.Va controls the suit. 

Reinhardt offered a friendly wave and something in German she didn’t understand as he passed by into the facility. His smile somehow radiating through his helmet and toward Hana. 

She shifted her weight on the thin blanket she was sitting on to protect her from the snow, mostly just to check if she could still feel her legs. They had only been loading for around an hour, but Hana felt like it had been days. Her teeth chattered involuntarily and she could’ve sworn she could see the goosebumps on her skin sticking up through her suit. She slowly leaned over, placing her head up against the MEKA, slipping a little as she did, hitting her head against the pink metal with a heavy “thunk.”

Hana Song might have said “ow” if she wasn’t too focused on keeping her arms wrapped around her legs, hoping to recycle the warmth through her body, before she suddenly found her face warming for a different reason than she expected. 

Brigitte Lindholm walked up directly to the small, shivering Korean from the shuttle, purposefully striding over to her with a compassionate grin, the cause of Hana’s newly reddened face. She had hoped the redness of her cheeks from the wind would disguise this sudden rush of blood from her crush.

“Hej, Hana!”

Brigitte was a fan of D.Va’s before they had even worked together, being a big fan of her streams and afterwards admiring her work protecting the citizens of her country and putting her own life on the line for them. This lined up well with Brigitte’s own calling trying her best to be a knight like her crusader godfather, Reinhardt. 

Ever since the Korean government had sent D.Va to join the newly reforged Overwatch as their national representative, she had gravitated towards the tall Swedish girl, as more and more they spent time in the garage together, working on their respective pieces of equipment. 

Brigitte was so kind and compassionate, offering constantly to give Hana a hand with her repairs on Tokki, the name D.Va had given to her MEKA. At first Hana was weary of Lindholm working on her baby, but eventually she was struck with a problem she could not fix on her own. 

When she finally asked for Brigitte’s help, the freckled face of the Swede lit up with excitement at the prospect of working on the suit, and started working on it that very evening. Hana had left Brigitte alone in the garage that night, as she swore she could have the repairs done by midnight. 

The next morning Hana got dressed in a white t-shirt, pink zip up hoodie, and her favorite work sweatpants and went to the garage to find Brigitte asleep on her stomach on top of Tokki, an electrical panel open next to her head. The soft features of her face resting as her cheek laid against the pink metal. That was the moment it clicked for Hana. 

Seeing the scene before her, the peaceful expression on Brigitte’s face, her built arms outstretched across the top of the mech, Hana realized she finally had someone she could count on. For so many years, Hana had denied help, sometimes because she believed it was in her friends’ best interests, but now she understood she wanted this girl to help her with everything she did from now on. She gently climbed up to the top of the MEKA, taking off the jacket and placed it on top of the sleeping Brigitte whose face she could have sworn turned into a small smile. 

So that’s how she realized she had a crush on the mechanic, and now that girl was walking up to her, now with an outstretched hand. 

“Hej!” Brigitte called again as Hana had mentally frozen at the first sight of Brigitte walking toward her, completely zoning out, thinking about how warm it would be to be snuggled up in those large, safe, muscles. “We’re almost done with the shipment, and we can leave soon!” 

She kept her hand outstretched and her chipper tone belied no apparent ill-will toward their current environment. 

_ I bet Swedish people wear bathing suits in this weather. What would Brigitte look like in a bathing suit? _

“Hana?” Brigitte was now squatting in front of her, hands resting on her knees. “Are you okay?”

Hana looked up, finally meeting Brigitte’s hazel eyes, and seeing the look of concern in her face as she continuously remained mute. 

“Yeah.” She finally stuttered out, looking squarely into Brigitte’s eyes. “Just. Really. Really cold is all.” 

“Well let’s get on board the shuttle. Once Mei finishes copying all of her prior research notes we’re taking off back home to Gibraltar.” 

_ Thank God. _

“Oh really? Okay, yeah I’ll do that.” She tried rocking her weight forward onto her feet, failing as her feet slipped out on the snow. “Dang.”

Brigitte let out a little melodious chuckle that Hana had decided she wanted to hear forever and reached her hand out once more. “Here! I’ll help.” 

D.Va grabbed her hand in her own, taking a second to notice how small her own hand was in Brigitte’s. 

She began to pull as Brigitte did, slowly lifting herself up before her foot slid out from under her again, pulling backwards onto Brigitte. The Swede lunged forward and wrapped her free arm around Hana’s waist, holding her upper body up a couple feet from the ground. 

“I got you!” She said smiling into Hana’s eyes, their faces so close now that D.Va could feel Brigitte’s breath on her cheeks. Hana immediately blushed bright red, and if the Swedish mechanic hadn’t noticed before, there’s no way she didn’t now.

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m uh. Sorry.” Hana said as she rolled out of Brigitte’s arm. Suddenly very stable. 

“That’s okay! I just didn’t want you to slam your head into Tokki’s Canon.” Hana felt suddenly deflated at the remark, wishing Brigitte had made some sort of move. Although Hana did just scramble out of the Swede’s arms when their faces were inches apart, so who was she to think Brigitte missed her shot?

“Brigitte! One more thing!” Pharah called from inside the facility. 

“Be right there!” She responded to the Egyptian woman. “See you on board Hana!” With that she rushed back inside to grab the last thing Pharah needed help with. D.Va stood there, mentally kicking herself for a second before climbing into her cold MEKA and piloting it toward the cargo bay of the shuttle. 

Once it was latched in, she made her way back to her seat to find the rest of the crew already seated and waiting. 

“Damn. I’m still cold.” She muttered, thinking no one could hear. 

“Oh! That’s because we have to keep the temperature of the whole plane cold to keep the equipment from malfunctioning.” Mei said with a chipper tone.

“Great.” Hana’s voice was as cold as she felt. She felt no ill will toward the Chinese scientist, but she was about to turn into an icicle if she didn’t warm up soon. 

“Come over here!” Brigitte motioned, a red knitted blanket folded across her lap. “This is from mama. She heard we were coming here and wanted me to stay warm. We can share it!” 

Hana forgot all sense of nervousness and immediately and wordlessly sped over to Brigitte who had lifted the armrest on her seat to make it like a small couch for the two of them. Hana sat down next to the Swede, buckling into the seat as Brigitte spread the blanket out across both of their legs. “Thank you so much.” D.Va said as she pulled her legs up and curled her body into a ball, trying to cover as much of her body with the blanket as she could. 

Brigitte made that same chuckle D.Va loved so much once again at the sight of the small Korean getting snuggled up into the blanket. “If I had known you were this cold, I would’ve offered this sooner.” The taller woman stated warmly yet with a reserved tone. “I thought for sure they’d warm up the shuttle for the trip back.” It was clear now to Hana that Brigitte felt sad for D.Va and how cold she was. 

“That’s okay- you didn’t know.” Hana said with a bright smile she hoped would lift Brigitte’s spirit. “I’m really cold-natured too, so I get cold all the time, so it probably seemed worse than it was.” This was only half-true. Hana was indeed cold-natured, but she had never felt colder than she did at the Ecopoint. 

“That makes sense then! I’m very warm-natured so I love when it actually gets colder. It reminds me of home.” The Swede said, Hana’s words seeming to help her overall mood. “We actually would go out in bathing suits in colder weather” Brigitte said with a small giggle. 

_ There’s that image again. God.  _

“Come to think of it, it might be warmer if you scoot in closer.” Brigitte lowered her head towards Hana. “That is. If you’re okay with being that close. I- I don’t want to impose.” 

Hana tried to hide the shock in her eyes and play it off with a forced shiver, putting those acting lessons to use. “Oh yeah. I’d be okay with that.” She said, forcing herself into scooting in closer to Brigitte until their legs were touching. 

_ She’s so warm. _

“That any better?” Brigitte asked as Hana drew nearer. Hana didn’t want to assume anything but the slight quiver in the larger girl’s voice and the slight reddening of her cheeks made her question if maybe she felt something too. 

“Yes. Much. I already feel so much warmer.” Hana mentally kicked herself for sounding so distant and not taking advantage of the currently flustering Brigitte. The problem was that Hana was equally as flustered, she’d never been in such prolonged contact with the Swede before, and feeling the length of their legs touching made her feel so much warmer all over her body. Just not in the way Brigitte had probably intended. 

“Good.” Hana heard Brigitte breathe the word out with a large exhale as she drew her arm around Hana’s shoulder, keeping her eyes straight forward as she continued to blush. D.Va’s body had then decided it would race against Brigitte’s to see whose face could get the reddest the fastest. She seized up for a moment with the contact, but upon feeling Brigitte’s hand resting on her shoulder and her strong arm drape across her back, Hana realized she had never felt this safe before in her life. 

Inspired by Brigitte’s courage to make a move, Hana slowly lowered her head until it rested neatly between her friend’s shoulder and chest. She closed her eyes but could swear she felt Brigitte looking down at her and smiling at the sight. It was then, wrapped in a warm embrace under a blanket that she realized that she was very tired, and slowly drifted off into sleep, dreaming about Brigitte. 

When she woke up, they were close to their base at Gibraltar. Pharah coming over the intercom from the pilot’s chair to let them know touchdown was soon. Hana looked up to see Brigitte was now asleep, her face laying against the wall next to them, smushed against it like she was when Hana found her on the MEKA. Hana smiled warmly, butterflies creeping in when she noticed that Brigitte’s arm had shifted to be around Hana’s waist.

Brigitte must have felt Hana’s gaze or heard the announcement over the comm as she began to stir. She lifted up and stretched out her arms, Hana immediately missing the touch and warmth as Brigitte sat up and lazily gave the small Korean a sleepy smile. “Mornin’” she sighed out in greeting to D.Va. Hana took this time to sit up as well, hoping to not impose on the Swedish girl, after all, she was just being nice and warming her up. 

“I’m warm now” she lied to Brigitte as she pulled away out from under the blanket, immediately freezing again. 

“Oh.” Brigitte seemed a little confused by Hana pulling away but didn’t seem to mind. “Good! I’m glad mama Lindholm and I could help!” She said grabbing a fistful of blanket and showing it off with a toothy grin. 

It took everything in Hana to not tell Brigitte how adorable she was. She ended up settling for a little giggle as Pharah came over the comm once more to make sure everyone was strapped in. She sat up and re-clipped her seatbelt she supposed she undid at some point during her nap on the flight. 

Hana suddenly had an awareness of the other teammates in the hold with her and Brigitte, hoping no one was there to embarrass her for getting cozy with her crush. Reinhardt, who had passed out asleep at the beginning of the flight was still unconscious, snoring loudly a few seats away from Mei, who seemed very thankful she had headphones on, as she looked down at a holo-book. 

_ Good. No one knows. _

Hana felt the shuttle land gently on the thrusters at the end of the Watchpoint Gibraltar base as the sun was setting. Soon thereafter, several autonomous lifting machines came through the back entrance of the shuttle and headed toward the cargo bay to take the equipment into Winston’s laboratory. 

Winston himself met them as they debarked the craft, a large smile on his face as he saw his friends’ faces. 

Hana slowly made her way down the ramp. Holding in the chill she had regained from the shuttle and wishing she still had Brigitte’s blanket- or Brigitte herself. 

“How was it everyone?” The bass of Winston’s voice pulled Hana’s head up involuntarily and before she knew it she was saying

“Too. Damn. Cold.”

Brigitte laughed out loud at this direct statement and Hana wished she could’ve seen her cute freckled face when she did. However, she put her head back down and began fast-walking her way to her room, hoping a warm shower and a change of clothes would help her warm up again.

When she finally reached her room, incidentally the room across the hall from Brigitte’s, she punch in the code with shaking fingers and ran to her bathroom, starting up a warm shower. 

The water seemed to help a little bit but her body still felt cold and she shivered underneath the warm water. “I better not be sick because of stupid Antarctica.” She muttered to the shampoo bottles. “I bet Brigitte is already warm again.” She sighed placing her head up against the tile of the shower wall and trying not to imagine bathing suit Brigitte, again. 

She tried moving around in the warm shower to have the water hit different spots on her body, hoping one of them would be the sweet spot and warm her up instantly, but still she felt cold. Upset with this she dried herself off and wrapped herself in a fuzzy robe with the Overwatch insignia on it she had received when she moved into the Watchpoint. 

She sat on the foot of the bed with a large sigh, she thought about texting her best friend Lucio about the development on the flight back, as he had been pushing her to make a move on Brigitte for months now. 

She looked at her phone for a minute before throwing it across the bed and having it land next to her pillow. “Maybe I should just try to go to sleep. It’s already like 9 PM.” 

Then a knock came to the door. “Hej? Hana? Are you feeling better?”

D.Va thought of every curse word she knew in Korean and English but decided with a simple “feh” noise at the sound of her friend outside the door. “Yeah I’m better. Thanks for checking on me!”

“I brought you some soup!” Brigitte’s muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Staring at the source of the voice, Hana slowly got up and slid her feet into her slippers. Unable to turn down the idea of warm soup. 

_ Anything to warm me up please. _

Hana opened the door and saw Brigitte standing there with her hair down over her shoulders and a tank top and cat pajama pants. Hana had never seen Brigitte with her hair out of her ponytail before and seeing the auburn hair drift down from her head and over her well-toned muscles made Hana really want to just jump into her arms. 

She decided against this though, and looked down at the very large, very warm, steaming bowl the Swede was holding. “I wanted to bring you this before you went to bed. I thought it might warm you up.” Hana then realized that underneath the warm soup was the red knit blanket folded up, Hana assumed, to protect Brigitte’s hands from the heat of the bowl.

As if reading her mind Brigitte stated “I also brought you this blanket. You really seemed to like it and it’s the least I can do after that time you gave me your jacket.” Brigitte’s smile was soft and tender and her eyes glistened from the light in Hana’s room. 

“Oh that was nothing. You just looked cold is all. Come on in, we can share the soup! It looks like it’ll be too big for me to finish.” Brigitte smiled politely as Hana took the blanket and soup and motioned for Brigitte to come in and sit at the foot of the bed. Hana then brought over a small tray and sat the soup on top of it putting two plastic spoons into the warm broth. She sat next to Brigitte and laid out the blanket across their laps as the Swede had done on the flight back, eliciting a small chuckle from Brigitte.

“Thank you for all of this, Brigitte.” Hana’s voice sounded much smaller out loud than she had anticipated and hoped she didn’t sound too uncomfortable, she’d just never had a crush on her bed with her before. “I really appreciate how willing to help you are.”

“Of course Kanin!” Brigitte smiled warmly, pushing her falling hair behind her ear. 

_ Kanin. There was that word. _

She hadn’t asked what it meant the first time Brigitte called her that, but looked it up shortly after, learning it was Swedish for “rabbit” or “bunny.” She thought it was cute, kind of like a pet name- or it would be if the two were dating. 

Hana lightly shook her head as Brigitte continued, “I just can’t believe you’re still cold. Poor thing.” She said reaching a hand out and gently rubbing Hana’s back with the hand she had used to wrap D.Va in an embrace. D.Va slightly shuddered at the touch and hoped Brigitte thought it was just a chill.

“Easy for you to say,” D.Va pouted playfully, “You were December in the swimsuit issue.” At this Brigitte laughed heartily, throwing her head back as she did. 

_ God I wanna kiss you _

D.Va shuddered a little bit once again, this time definitely from still being chilled. She made a mental note to tell Winston the heat in her room was broken. Either that or she’d have to tell Mercy she was sick.

Neither of these options enticed her.

“Brrrr!” Hana made the involuntary loud noise and it seemed to surprise her more than it did the Swedish woman. 

“Well. Where are you cold?” Brigitte asked turning toward her, concern drenched across her face. 

_ What kind of silly- _

“Everywhere I guess.” D.Va countered. 

“Well. Name a certain very cold spot.” Brigitte offered in return. 

D.Va, a little bit annoyed at this sternly answered “here!” Pointing at her forearm. 

Brigitte took that arm in both hands, and gently lifted it up to her face and gently began to kiss the spot where Hana claimed she was cold. 

Hana was no stranger to feeling frozen after the day she had, but this was completely different. Feeling Brigitte’s soft, warm lips against her arm made her seize up, her annoyance immediately disappating. Brigitte looked up slowly with an expectant look on her face. As if she was asking permission to continue. Seizing the opportunity presented to her. Hana drew on all of her courage and lifted up her other arm. “Here.”

Brigitte smiled as she took her other arm with the same gentle embrace and kissed that arm too. 

_ Oh God help me.  _

“This isn’t too bad.” She stated slowly and softly, as she raised her free arm to point to the middle of her forehead. Brigitte sighed out a small laugh and obliged. Leaning up and planting a large warm kiss on Hana’s forehead. 

_ Oh God- _

Hana’s face must have been the color of the blanket as the adrenaline pumped through her body. “Um.” She raised her finger to her lips, gently tugging on the bottom lip and steeling herself in case she somehow pushed this too far. “Here.” She blinked heavily as Brigitte knowingly looked into her eyes, before closing her own and leaning in, pressing her lips up against Hana’s. 

Every cold part of Hana instantly warmed as she melted into Brigitte’s lips, her arms wrapping behind her neck and pulling her backward onto the bed. Brigitte smiled against Hana’s lips as she fell down over her, pulling away to look into Hana’s brown eyes. Brigitte’s long auburn hair surrounded Hana’s face like beautiful red curtains dangling around her. 

“I- I really liked that” Hana said with a giddiness she didn’t know she could manage. 

Brigitte giggled back “I did too. I really like you, Kanin.” She said as she pulled her hair back out of Hana’s face. “I’ve wanted to kiss you like that for a while now.”

D.Va was borderline stunned at these words, her gut has been right about every time she thought Brigitte might be stealing a glance at her while working in the garage or on a mission. Her crush liked her back, had kissed her, and was now laying on top of her on her bed. Hana could not believe it. 

“I think I’m warming up now-“ Hana started “but I think I’d like to make sure I stay warm tonight. Can you lay with me?”

Brigitte smiled and then laid down on the other side of the bed, pulling Hana’s back to her chest, and pulling up the red knitted blanket. “I’m pretty warm. I can definitely help you out.” Brigitte nuzzled her face into Hana’s neck and they both closed their eyes. They laid like this in bliss for a few moments before Hana opened her eyes and with a confused expression simply stated:

“We didn’t even have any soup.”

Brigitte giggled that sing-song way Hana loved once again and Hana couldn’t help but harmonize with her in laughter.

_ Damn. She’s so warm.  _

  
  



	2. I’m So Hot for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigitte is not cold-natured.

Brigitte Lindholm was not cold-natured

Growing up in Sweden had allowed the girl to become accustomed to the cold very early-on in her life. So her body temperature was constantly warm to offset this. 

However, being constantly warm is not fun when you’re in Egypt, just outside of the desert, covered in a heavy metal suit and carrying heavy equipment. 

She drank all of her water early on in the mission, against Angela’s warnings. The hero better know as Mercy was clear that they would have to ration out their water and as enticing as it seemed, not drink all of the cool, life-giving liquid at once. 

_ Whoops _

She was very aware now of the empty canteen clunking against her hip as she walked through the hot environment. Wishing she had listened to Angela when she had the chance. 

Maybe she just wanted to prove everyone else wrong? To prove that she could do something? Maybe it was just youthful defiance and this was the inevitable outcome. 

Whatever it was, she regretted it, especially when compared to the other heroes on the mission with her. Brigitte, Mercy, D.Va, Echo, and Genji were on this mission to support Pharah, who had been recently summoned back to her home country to help with rogue Null Sector omnics terrorizing their nation. 

Pharah and her old squad had done wonders to push Null Sector back to the Temple of Anubis, where the Overwatch heroes currently were pushing through towards the temple to retake it from the omnics and hopefully end their occupation of any land in Egypt. 

Brigitte looked up through the courtyard toward the narrow street that led to the temple. Their current job was to draw fire towards her, Mercy, and D.Va and let Echo and Genji sneak in behind their position and take out Null Sector’s shields. 

It was lucky that Brigitte and her- “girl...friend?” Hana Song, known as D.Va had spent the whole last week improving the defense matrix on D.Va’s backup MEKA, as it was currently doing the heavy lifting and absorbing a great deal of fire bursting forth from the narrow street. 

Hana had been her friend, and her major crush, for a while now, and after a recent mission to Ecopoint Antarctica, Brigitte decided to make a move on her when Hana was freezing due to the low temperatures of their location. 

After this, the two had spent time holding hands when no one was around, stealing flirtatious glances at each other during boring and long-winded meetings, and sleeping snuggled up against one another. 

So yeah, they were kind of dating, but they just hadn’t labeled it yet- or told anyone yet- or even admitted it to themselves. 

We have a lot going on. 

Brigitte was behind D.Va, supporting her partner with repair packs as the Defense Matrix began to fail. Mercy kept powering up D.Va’s MEKA canons as well, helping to push through Null Sector enough to give them more time. 

Brigitte noticed a broken piece on the thruster of the MEKA, and tried to get in close. 

“Hana! I’m fixing your thruster really quick so we can get in and out fast.” She said through her comm in her ear. 

“Roger!” Hana’s voice rang back, undeterred by this development. 

Brigitte found the loose wiring of the thruster and stitched it back together with a spark. Trying to cover it the quick fix with a small piece of sheet metal. The metal on the MEKA was hot and Brigitte could feel her hands burning up as she handled the hot material. 

“We’re in position. Shields should be down soon.” Echo came over the comm channel next. “Ready for the big one.”

_ Big one? I must’ve zoned out for that part. _

Surprisingly, Hana came back over the channel in response. “Overloading now! Brigitte, get clear!” 

_ Clear for what? _

Instinctively backing up, Brigitte watched as the two thrusters powered up, the one she just fixed sputtering and sparking, lifting the MEKA into the air quickly. 

“Shields are down!” Genji’s voice came loud and sudden. “We’re behind cover.”

“Okay! Nuclear reactor hot. Overloading ready!” D.Va’s voice made Brigitte’s face flush.

“Overload?” Brigitte really wished she had payed attention earlier. It had been just so hard with how hot it was. 

“Self-destruct activation complete!” The MEKA lurched forward, and the back half opened with the sound of pressurized air. It took Brigitte a little too long to realize Hana was leaping out the back.

_ Fan! _

The MEKA shot forward with a glowing green light, flying into the temple and exploding. It was quite a sight to see the explosion dismantle all of the omnics as the bright green flash reflected off the temple walls. 

Too bad Brigitte couldn’t see it. 

She was too busy running over as fast as her fatigued legs could carry her, trying to get underneath Hana as she plummeted to the ground. 

“Brigitte!” Hana’s voice got to the highest pitch the Swede had ever heard as she turned her head over her shoulder.

“I’ve got you! I’ve got you!” Brigitte’s pace quickened as Hana drew nearer to the ground, ultimately diving under her to catch the Korean girl in her arms. Her suit took most of the impact strain off of her shoulders but she was still careening forward with Hana in tow. 

She hit the sand with a heavy thud, closing her eyes and sliding across the sand a few inches from her momentum, leading to a number of the grains scratching the bottom of her chin. 

“Hana!” She coughed above the dust, feeling the Korean move in her arms. 

Hana coughed too, and sat up out of Brigitte’s arms “Brig-“ another cough came out of her mouth as she said her name. “I don’t like sand.” Another big cough hit as it appeared that she had inhaled a great deal of sand upon the impact with the ground.

Brigitte managed a soft smile and warmly ran her hand across Hana’s hair, dusting it off. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Just- just a little dusty is all.” She giggled at Brigitte, wiping the dust out of the Swede’s hair in response. 

“You’ve got to be more careful kanin! That was so dangerous! You could have gotten yourself killed!” Brigitte’s smile turned to a concerned frown. “What if your ejection system didn’t work?” Brigitte was now getting anxious and emotions were unchecked. 

_ I blame the heat.  _

“I’m fine. It worked.” Hana was clearly endeared by Brigitte’s concern and tried to get the taller girl to calm down. Brigitte was not having it, however. 

Kneeling up close to Hana and taking both of her hands in her own, she looked deep into her eyes. “I don’t know what I would do without you. Please be more careful. I can’t lose you, Kanin.” At these last five words, Brigitte’s dehydrated body had somehow found enough moisture for her eyes to begin to water. 

Hana’s lackadaisical expression turned to one of sorrow, at seeing the person she cared about more than any other begin to tear up, and began making tears of her own. 

“Brig. You won’t lose me.” Hana said pulling her hand up and cupping the freckled face of the Swede. “I’ve been through worse. Besides- I know you’ll be there to save me no matter what, because I’d do the same for you.”

Brigitte grabbed the hand on her face as tears began rolling down now, mixing with her sweat, drifting down her face and onto her lips. She noticed Hana watching them all the way down and licking her own lips in response. 

For a few moments, Brigitte sat there looking at Hana, a smile slowly reforming on her face. It was only after a couple of minutes that they realized the rest of their squad had formed up around them in the newly cleared area and were looking intently. 

Brigitte and Hana exchanged embarrassed glances. “Uh. I can definitely explain this-“ Brig started as she began getting to her feet. 

“I can explain it better.” Hana immediately interrupted, grabbing Brigitte’s arm and pulling her toward her, planting a big kiss on the swede’s lips. Brigitte tasted salt and knew it had been her own damn tears, and most likely also- sweat. 

The whole team seemed shocked for a moment, but each of them began to relax in turn; Echo and Mercy’s faces softening into smiles and Genji letting out a small chuckle and an even smaller “Finally.” 

“Yes I think that explains everything very well.” Mercy eventually all but laughed out, her small hand coming to her face. “The rest of the team-“ she started quizzically. 

Hana jumped in looking up at Angela “You can tell them.” She looked back at Brigitte with a deep warm smile. “That Brigitte is my girlfriend.”

Brigitte felt as though she could feel blood rushing to each individual freckle on her face as she reddened at Hana’s forward words. Hana noticed this and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing and helping her girlfriend to her feet. 

Moments later, Pharah appeared lowering herself from the sky and upon noticing the broken pieces of omnic all around and the strange facial expressions on her teammates queried “What did I miss?”

It took everything within Brigitte to not yell about her and Hana until the latter broke her from her reverie. “We cleared them out by overloading the reactor in my backup MEKA. It cleared out all of the robots without much fuss luckily.” 

“Good. My old team has a recovery crew and will clean up the wreckage. We’ve been cleared to return home as soon as possible. At this, the group began making their way back to the drop ship talking amongst themselves 

Brigitte noticed as she tried to pick her mace back up once again that she was exhausted from the day, and mostly from the heat. She rolled her shoulder back and tried not to make a face, but failed, causing D.Va to notice and make a concerned expression. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Brigitte lied. “It’s just really hot and I’m not really used to it. I’m kind of being cooked alive in this armor.” The words were meant to be a joke, but somehow they came out stale and deadpan. 

“Yeah it’s pretty hot out here. I’m so sorry you had to deal with it without any air conditioning.” Hana sighed, grabbing Brigitte’s hand. 

_ Wait. _

“Does your MEKA have air conditioning?” The Swede asked. 

“Uh well it did. Before it blew up.” Hana half-joked. “But yeah we do.” She looked up at her sheepishly.

“Ugh! Jealous.” Brigitte smirked in response to her girlfriend. “I’m so ready to get into some air conditioning again. It better be on full blast in the ship. I will tolerate no less than freezing!”

“Hey let’s not get too crazy. I’ll be frozen all night again if we do that.” Hana protested. 

_ She’s so cute. _

Brigitte laughed at this “You’re right, maybe we should just go to the pool or something when we get back. That might be better.” 

Hana suddenly froze and stopped in her tracks, and it took Brigitte a moment to notice her girlfriend had stopped behind her.

_ Uh _

“What is it Kanin?” Brigitte said taking a couple steps back toward the small Korean. 

Hana blushed hard, her skin becoming the same color as the bunny whiskers on her face. “You mean- we have to wear bathing suits?”

“Yeah?”

“You- you have to wear one?”

“Yeah?” Brigitte was very confused at this point. 

Hana smiled widely “It’ll be nice to finally see that in real life and not just in my head.” She winked at her girlfriend and traced her finger along her shoulder. 

_ Oh _

Brigitte gave a playful grin “Who knows, I’m warm enough I may forget the bathing suit.”

_ Got her _ . 

Hana was so flustered and caught off guard that the several sentences bouncing around her head must have come out at once. 

“Hey- Yeah-Uh- Cool-Well.”

Brigitte knew she had gotten her with that one. “Come on. Let’s go home.” She took her girlfriend’s smaller hand in her own and the two walked smiling back to the ship. 

“You are going to shower first right?” Hana questioned sheepishly, “Our kiss was very sweaty... And sandy.”

“Yeah of course! Why? Do you want to join?” Brigitte flirted back at Hana. 

“Only if it’s actually a warm shower,” Hana smiled back “you know how much I hate the cold.”

“I might be able to manage that.”

The two continued to the shuttle, holding one another’s hand, Brigitte feeling so incredibly lucky to have this adorable small, kind, and beautiful gamer as her girlfriend- officially now. She almost didn’t even notice how hot or exhausted she was until Hana pointed it out on the ship. 

“You doing okay? Do you need water?”

Brigitte nodded and decided to check back on her girlfriend, “Yeah… What about you? Are you hot?”

“I’m so hot for you.” D.Va teased with a little laugh. 

Brigitte couldn’t help but laugh with her.

_ I love this girl. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea to make a sequel of sorts focused on Brig this time, using the same style from the last chapter and wanted to go ahead and write it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written and I wanted it to be Mekamechanic because there is not enough of them. Also I definitely stole an idea from a movie for one of these scenes, let me know if you know it in the comments! Title is based on The Rolling Stones song of the same name.


End file.
